


【GGTS】Scar

by coffeewenc42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: Warning：OOC，小破车，私设多，一夜/情，GGAD暗示，骨科提及，不适跳过；Summary：一战刚刚结束，还滞留在德国的Theseus一天晚上在麻瓜酒吧里碰到一个陌生人。（私设那个时候Gellert还处于准备搞事的阶段。）





	【GGTS】Scar

因为战争和随之而来的内乱，柏林这座曾经光辉一时的工业城市之星已经走上了衰败的道路，走在街上的人们衣着破烂，面色鸡黄——它就像是欧洲其他国家的城市一样，随处可见战争留下来的阴影和伤痕。然而在一片衰败之中，小酒馆的生意还意外的红火，没剩几个钱的麻瓜们将自己全部的积蓄压在一杯杯酒水上，寄予冰冷的酒水在眩晕中带给他们一点温暖的幻象和追忆。  
Theseus在德国宣布战败后走进的那家小酒馆。他走进去的时候穿着过分得体，棕色的风衣外套上虽落了一些煤渣灰尘，白色的衬衫上溅上了几滴街上小水坑里的污水，但与周围来酒吧买醉的一众德国麻瓜相比已经算是整洁。所以在他出现在酒吧的一瞬间，酒吧里大部分客人的目光就被这个格格不入的外来者吸引了；吸引他们的不仅仅是他的衣着，还有他面部上过分显著的英国人的特征。Theseus无视掉那些或好奇或敌意的目光，走到酒吧吧台前坐下来。  
“给我来一杯啤酒。”他用着不甚娴熟的德语说，这句是他在德国滞留的这几周学会的唯一一句完整德语。  
他身后有人用着他听不懂的陌生语言对他叫嚷了些什么，Theseus虽然没听懂，但从其中夹杂的几个脏字也意识到八成不是什么友善的言论。这种情形自他来的德国以来已经经历了无数起，若是以往他也就熟视无睹，但是今晚……  
Theseus没回头，背对着他们比了个中指。人群一下子轰然炸开。他没有继续理会那些因为过于激动的情绪而高昂起来的语调，抬手将那杯黄澄澄的酒水试图往自己的喉咙里灌。伴随着一阵腐臭的风，一个衣着破烂的，身材魁梧的麻瓜走到他身边，他的胡子上还挂着湿漉漉的酒液，胸前的衬衫的麻布布料被汗渍出一圈深色。那个麻瓜伸手揪起正在小口酌饮的Theseus的衣领，将他从座位上拉了起来，啤酒全都倒到了Theseus的身上。  
“你这个，该死的，英国贱人！”他从嘴中挤出几个带着浓厚口音的英文单词，在空中高高地举起自己通红的拳头，“为了德国！”  
Theseus面无表情地看着这个气喘吁吁的麻瓜和他将要落下的拳头，口袋里的手已经握紧了自己的魔杖，蓄势待发。可是这个时候，那个麻瓜的拳头被一只骨节分明，指甲剪得干净整洁的手拦了下来。那只手的主人用德语对麻瓜说了什么，麻瓜斜着眼看了Theseus一眼，冷哼一声，放开Theseus的衣领，转身回到人群中了。Theseus整整自己的衣服，看清楚了那只手的主人的脸，他的头发整体是银白色，有着一蓝一白的异色瞳孔，穿着和Theseus一样整洁斯文。  
“谢谢您，先生。”Theseus磕磕绊绊地用德语向他道谢，那个人扯了扯嘴边的肌肉，给了Theseus一个稍纵即逝的微笑。  
“不用谢，先生，”他用很棒的英语回答，“我的英语还算流利。”  
那个人在Theseus身边坐下之后，向吧台侍应生示意，“给我和这位先生再上两杯啤酒。”  
“容我好奇地问一句，先生，您给他说了什么？”  
“只是说他因为打架破坏了酒吧内的东西是要赔钱的，然后作为补偿，他的这顿酒钱我请了。”他给了Theseus一个嘲讽的笑脸，“他们虽然嘴上说着为了德国，但是实际更在乎的还是自己的口袋。”  
在啤酒上来之后，他用口袋里的手绢仔细擦了擦杯子边缘，然后将杯子送到嘴边。“Cheers。”他向Theseus举杯。  
“Cheers。”Theseus举杯回应。在两个人放下酒杯的时候，Theseus感到那个人轻轻碰了碰自己放魔杖的那个口袋。  
“不要紧张，”那个人从喉咙里挤出一声气音，显然是被Theseus瞬间警惕起来的眼神逗乐了，“我们是同类。”  
Theseus并没有因此放松警惕，他盯着那个人的一举一动，左手在衣服的掩护下摸向自己魔杖的位置。  
“也许曾经也是敌人。”  
“并不是所有的德国巫师都参加了麻瓜们的战争。”那个人叹息一声，“我认为这场战争是愚蠢的。”  
Theseus仔细端详他的神情，意识到他神情过于真诚，显然并没有说谎。  
“而那些热心帮助麻瓜们的同胞们——我当然对他们怀着敬意，”这个人脸上流露出混合着厌恶的悲悯，让他看上去像是立在爱情海边上的希腊国王雕像，“但是要我说，为了那些麻瓜的自私与贪婪而牺牲自己的性命是一件愚蠢的事情，他们能把自己的天赋用到更伟大的事业上。”  
Theseus对他话中“更伟大的事业”的部分感到困惑，但是这并不影响他赞同这个人言论的前半部分。“是的。”Theseus小声嘀咕赞同着，抓过自己的啤酒杯，抿了一口，让苦涩地酒液分散自己被勾起的关于战场的回忆；他想起自己曾在雨天躺在战壕里，腥臭的泥水伴随着炮火声混合着同伴的血水从额头流过他面部，在经过他紧抿唇线时渗到他的嘴里——那是他这辈子都忘不掉的味道。想到这里，一瞬间，口中的酒液与那血水微妙相似的腥味引得Theseus控制不住自己的本能干呕出声。注意到旁边人投来的疑问眼神，他敷衍地挥挥手。  
“我没事。”  
然后他苦涩地想起这也是他需要更多啤酒的原因。  
那个人意味深长地看了他一眼，向他举起酒杯。  
“敬我们在战争中逝去的同胞，和这场愚蠢的战争。”  
“还有，我的名字是Gellert。”  
Theseus和他碰了碰杯。

两个人在吧台前一直安静地酌饮到深夜，麻瓜们陆陆续续东倒西歪地离开，直到酒吧内只剩他们两个人。侍应生在擦拭完所有的酒杯之后，用食指指节敲敲两个人面前的桌子。  
“我们要打烊了。”他用德语说。Gellert扶住摇摇欲坠的Theseus的肩膀，让他半靠在自己的怀里。  
“这附近有什么可以住的地方吗？”  
“这条街的尽头有一家旅馆。”侍应生说，眼睛在Theseus和Gellert之间转了几圈。Gellert将一把卢布放到吧台上，搀着Theseus走了出去，侍应生点点那把卢布，露出一个满意的笑容。Gellert转过身前瞥见这个笑容，他皱起眉头。  
“您有一个美好的夜晚！”他冲着两个人的背影喊。  
Gellert没有理会侍应生，推开门走了出去。酒吧外面此刻飘起了小雪，将路边煤油灯的灯光折射的迷离，给这座正在加速崩溃的城市披上一层暂时宁静的虚假外衣。Gellert看见一片雪花落在Theseus因酒精变得通红的脸颊上，便低头亲吻那块水痕和冰凉的皮肤。那个吻稍纵即逝，像是他心中真假莫辨的温柔。  
“我需要你，我的战争英雄，”他的嘴唇蹭过Theseus的耳廓，“我们需要你。”  
Theseus的眼睛半睁半合没与回应，似乎还沉浸在酒精带来的片刻宁静之中。  
Gellert见状也没有表示出失望的神色，他带着Theseus在一个隐秘的角落幻影移形，再出现时二人已经到了街道尽头旅馆的一个房间里。旅馆房间的内置很简陋，墙上有几块不知何时留下的形状奇怪的污渍，角落里面有没有扫干净的蜘蛛网，床垫散发出一种陈腐棉花的味道。Gellert挥了挥魔杖，墙壁和床垫都焕然一新，甚至散发出鼠尾草的清香。  
即使这样，两个人倒在床上的时候，床架还是发出了让人牙酸的咯吱声。Theseus原本好好固定住的头发全都散开，他深陷在魔法变出来的柔软床垫之中，配上他难得迷蒙的眼神，让这位身经百战的精英傲罗看上去像是一只慵懒的午睡中的狮子。Gellert将他的领口扯开，开始抚摸他裸露在衬衫之外的脖颈和锁骨。Theseus没有反抗，甚至配合他将自己的裤子脱了下来。Gellert开始给他扩张，过多的润滑剂随着Gellert在他股间进出的手指制造出黏腻的水声。Theseus被穴口传来的轻微刺痛和快感弄得清醒了一些，他突然意识到自己身处的是一个怎样的环境，又与这个刚刚见面的陌生人做着怎样的事情。Theseus用小臂挡住自己发烧的脸，笑了起来。  
“你为我解围就是为了这个吗？”  
Gellert停下手中的动作，在他的嘴唇上落下一个吻。  
“我接近你，是感觉我们之间应该有不少共同语言。”他锋利的唇线摩挲着Theseus的嘴角，银白色的右眼里面倒影出的不仅仅是眼前衣衫凌乱，眉眼含春的Theseus，还有他穿着军装在火龙庞大身形下一往无前的身影。  
“我需要你，为了更伟大的事业。”  
“你是指？”Theseus从呻吟中挤出这句话。Gellert没回答他的问题，而是咬住他扬起脖颈上的喉结。他将手指抽出来，拉开Theseus的腿插进去。Theseus尖叫一声，蜷缩起双腿紧紧夹住了Gellert的腰侧，下半身随着Gellert的动作有节奏的摇晃。Gellert揉捏着他胸前通红挺立的小肉粒，动作由轻柔变得粗暴。Theseus身前的性器摇晃着，更兴奋地吐出液体。  
“你喜欢这个？”比起Gellert越发激烈的动作，他的声音听上去还是异常地冷静，像是一株味道冰冰凉凉的薄荷，将Theseus的羞耻心从令人炫目的情欲中勾了出来，但是Theseus今晚决定将他那颗羞耻心放到一边。  
“是的，是的。”他喃喃自语道，比起疼痛带给他的肉体上的快感，他获得的心灵上的慰藉更为重要。Gellert满足了他的愿望，床板随着他们的动作嘎吱作响。  
在Theseus射了一次后，两个人又换成了后背式，让Gellert的那根东西进得更深，让Theseus将自己这几年积累的全部负面情绪全部都发泄在哀求，尖叫和生理泪水里面。当Theseus第二次蜷缩起脚趾，即将达到高潮时，Gellert终于闷哼出声，跟Theseus一块射了出来。两个人叠在对方身上喘息一会儿，Gellert捋着Theseus湿漉漉的头发。  
“加入我们吧，”他终于低声说，“巫师们不值得为贪婪傲慢的麻瓜流血。你想想，Theseus，这次战争没有波及到魔法界，但是下一次呢？”他谆谆善诱道，“你看到这场战争的残忍之处了，看到这些麻瓜为了一己私欲能对同胞作出什么样的事情；在麻瓜将武器对准巫师之后，欧洲魔法界的情形会比这次战争好到哪里去吗？”  
“你在英国应该也有爱的人，你希望他们受伤吗？”  
Theseus想起Newt，想起他们在Theseus参战之前的争吵，心中不由得一阵刺痛。  
“……所以你的意思是？”过了一会儿，Theseus才回问Gellert。  
“相比麻瓜，巫师们的魔力决定他们天赋重任，”Gellert的脸上流露出一种因为信念而燃烧的狂热，“我们不应该继续躲藏，而是站出来，成为麻瓜们的管理者，终结他们之间无休止的战争。”  
“……但是成为管理者也意味着战争，”Theseus细细品味他话中的意思，最终说，“要是我爱的人因此受伤，那又算什么呢？”  
他问，“Gellert，你应该也有爱的人，你希望他们为了这种不切实际的理想受伤吗？”  
他看见Gellert的瞳孔倏得缩小，脸上一瞬间流露出动摇的神色，像是一条蛇被针扎中了七穴。过了很久，他才回答，Theseus听出他声音中的伤感，也蕴含着执着和坚定。  
“……那是为了更伟大的利益作出的牺牲。”  
Theseus叹了口气，知道自己和Gellert谁也不能说服谁。刚刚从Gellert身上汲取到的一点愉悦感也已经消失了，于是他起身，忍耐着黏糊糊的后穴带来的不适感，在房间冰冷的空气中摸索自己的衣服，穿上后给了自己一个“清理一新”。Gellert没有阻止他，坐在床上，无声地看着他的动作，那只银眼睛散发着晦暗不明的光。  
“我知道战争带来的痛苦，Gellert，”Theseus在门口停着，侧过头对着Gellert说，口气中带上一点规劝的意味，“所以我们不能以战争阻止战争。”  
然后他怀揣着更加苦涩的心情，第二天离开了柏林这座城市。  
——END——


End file.
